Kevedd
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: This is yaoi, that means BOY X BOY. So if your not into that then don't read it. This story is about how Kevin and DD get together and their relationship. It's rated M because of the sexual scenes I plan on putting in there.
1. Chapter 1

**hello my friends. This is a yaoi fanfic (BOY X BOY) so if u don't like, don't read it. Ok. Just so were clear, no like = no read, ok? Now for those who do like this stuff, read on my friend, read on. :);)**

Kevins' pov.

'Ugh, I really hate myself right now. I can't believe I was thinking what I was just thinking.'

"Dude, you ok?" Nazz asked.

"Huh? Yeah why?"

"You seem so spaced out right now. We were just talking about how smart Double D is. Speaking of him, aren't you and Double D studying or something together?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have math together and the teacher suggested it." my face got a little warm.

"Why?" Ralf asked.

"Because I failed a stupid test in her class and she doesn't want me next year so she asked Double D if he could tutor me and study." what a stupid teacher. I hate school.

"Wow, well I have to go milk the goat, see ya tomorrow!"Ralf left our group, and went out the doors to his bike and biked home.

"Hey Kevin, will you drive me home today? My mom took my car away because she caught me making out with my boyfriend."

"Sorry Nazz, but Double D is waiting for me in the library."

"Can't you ask him if you could study in any on your houses?" Nazz asked, pouting.

"Sure, if you can wait for 20 minutes then maybe." She snatched my hat off my head. "HEY! My hat!"

"To make sure you come back for me." She put on her head an sT on the ledge of the window. "You have 20 minuets, go."

"I walk around the corner as inconspicuously as I could then I ran to the library as fast as I could.

- Library -

"Salutations Kevin, are you ready to begin your art of study?" Double D asked, sitting down at a table, all of his stuff out for studying.

"Hey DD, I was wonder if we could study at your house, or mine, instead of the school librAry?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure we can, I was actually going to ask you the same question, it's because it's a pain to ride my bike home after 5 each day. Thank you!" He smiled, a little blush on his cheeks. Damn it, DD, stop that! "Do you want to come to my house? I think it'll be easier to study because my house is very quiet and although I'm not sure how your house is, I guess it depends on you since we are neighbors."

"Your house, my dad is always home and he blasts the T.V. with sport channels and things like that."

"Ok great, I shall see you soon. Come to my house when you see me ride into my garage. Farewell I shall see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." I turned away as fast as I could, he was smiling big and had a slight blush on his cheeks. I walked out of the library as fast as I could without being noticable, trying to get to Nazz as quick as I could.

"Hey, that was quick! And look, it was only 15 minutes! Wow you walk fast." Nazz smiled,"So lets go!"

We hopped onto my motorcycle and drove.

- The neighborhood -

"Thanks Kev! I owe you one. Well, see you later!"

"Yeah ok, whatever."

He walked his bike across the street to his house and put his motorcycle in the garage. He mumbled," What are friends for."

An image then popped into his head, it was of Double D and how he thought DD looked a heavy sigh, he came to terms with himself he was gay.

* * *

**hey hiya heya everyone! I will update soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone. I will not make a certain number be a target before I update this story. I'll update it when I have time. I still have one more week of school :( so look forward to when I have a bunch of time. **

Double D's pov.

"So you take this number here, divide on both sides, then solve for X." I smiled,' Kevin is making progress, if he keeps this up then he and I won't have to study together anymore. At least I think that's what he wants anyway.'

"Why is this stuff so easy when I'm around you?" Kevin asked, his cheeks were rosy, and he sounded flustered.

"Maybe it's the way I explain things?"

"Well you certainly are a hell of a lot better of a teacher than the one we got."

"Well thank you Kevin, I appreciate the complement."

"Hey," Kevin asked," where are your parents?"

"Oh they aren't home, and they aren't gonna be home any time soon." I looked at away from him and looked at the fridge where a sticky note for me was left by my mom.

"Ya know, if ya get lonely and want someone here for you, I'm right next door and our windows are next to each other. You could holler at me and I would answer right back. Do you want me to spend the night here tonight?" Kevin asked smiling.

"That would be nice." I smiled at him. Kevin blushed profusely.

"Um... where... is your... bathroom?" Kevin asked.

"Down the hall, the third door to the left."

Kevin sprinted out the dinning room.

Kevin's pov.

'Shit, why did I do that?! Double Dweeb isn't my friend so why am i being so nice and why am I sayin this shitty words that are romantic if they were thought about? It's a good thing DD didn't think about them. God I have to get over this gayness of mine.'

Knock knock knock

"Kevin. Are you ok? You've been in there for 10 minutes." DD WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE!

"Um yeah I'm fine." I flushed the empty toilet and washed my hands. I opened the door to a red faced Double D. "are you ok DD?"

"yeah, just not feeling at my best right now."He chucked.

"I'm going to grab my stuff. Ill come back as soon as possible." running out the door and I into my house I told my dad and mom that I'd be at a friends house. I grabbed and some clothes for tomorrow and some pjs. Then my tooth brush and and ran back over to DD's House.

"Oh you're back already."DD said.

"Yeah, I get in and out of my house rally fast." I explained.

"Well I've never had a slumber party before, what do you want to do?" DD asked.

"Don't you have those other dorks at your house all the time though?" I asked.

"Well no, actually. When they come they usually just come to get me out of the house. They have actually never have been inside my house before. You're the first." he said, his face kinda red and he was looking away.

"ok, lets play truth or dare. That's what girls do."

"ok, truth or dare Kevin?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like someone in our school?" DD asked.

" um yeah..." DD's faced flashed into my brain. "truth or dare."

"oh truth." he smiled.

"Do you like someone?" I asked.

"why yes I do." he Blushed A LOT and looked away. "Truth or daRe."

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask out that person you like." he said. "By kissing them first."

"ok." I said looking at the gap in his teeth on the top row of teeth.

"I pick dare."

"I dare you the same thing you dared me To do." I smirked.

"Yeah sure."

"hey do you have movies? Want to watch one?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead and pick one over there. Then well go to my room. My room is the only one that can play movies."

I picked a random one And we went to his room. His blue bed was made up neatly, his alarm clock already set, and it was very clean. He plucked the movie out of my hands and put it in a dvd player. The commercials started rolling.

"You wants to get into pjs?" DD asked.

"Yeah." I tugged off my green shirt and my pants. My abs showing off. I put on the pj shorts I brought with me. "I hope you don't mind but I sleep without a shirt on."

"It's ok, same here." DD said, his small frame had a 6 pack of abs. He was wearing pj pants though, a little too low on the waist (It showed his V thing). He still had his hat on.

We went onto his bed and watched a scary movie I had never seen before. It was called "MONSTER!" and it was very scary. I almost peed my pants. When it was over DD turned it off and turned the lights off leaving us in complete darkness. He stumbled over to the bed and tripped, he landed on top of me and I felt a warm, soft, and moist pair of lips on mine. DD and I were kissing!?

* * *

**monster is not a real movie, I made it up, if there really is a movie called that then I'm sorry I have never seen it and never knew it existed. review! ;) ;) ;) ;P :P •~•**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys at such a magical spot. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Kevin's pov.

A pair of warm, soft, and moist lips landed on mine. 'DD WAS _KISSING_ ME!' When DD finally realized what was happening he got up.

"My apologies Kevin! Please forgive me, I tripped I'm so sorry!" DD went on and on raving about being 'sorry'.

"Dude Hakuna Matata. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Hakuna Ma-what-ta?" He asked confused. I could barely see his silhouette in the moon light.

"Ever seen Lion King?" He shook his head no," Remind me to show it to you one day, but it means that it's in the past." My face was HOT! I knew for certain that I was blushing a lot. I could also see that DD was blushing too. "But, now I'm gonna have to get even. Just wait until I want to get even."

DD gulped at the idea, my guess he doesn't know that I'm going to kiss him back and probably thinks I'm going to prank him. One of these days I'm going to kiss him, jeez I sound like a girl ugh!

"For now, let's try and get some sleep." DD finally got into bed and went under the covers.

- about midnight -

A hand went across my chest, a knee gently rubbed against my now hard member, and another torso was grinding against me. "Ummm DD, what are you doing?"

DD snuggled up to me more and whispered, "I love you Kevin." His eyes were closed. My heart thumped against my chest, hard. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips softly.

DDs pov.

In my dream last night, I had done the dare Kevin dared me to do. I told the person I loved that I loved them. Loved him. I can't believe I have to do that in real life soon.

Kevin's pov.

After gently kissing my DD, he got closer. He was softly snoring. 'Oh, he's dreaming. At least he's dreaming about kissing me.'

After a while I fell back asleep. It took a long time because DD wouldn't stop moving around and I could barely calm myself. I couldn't get up because double d wouldn't let go of me. So I blocked out the world so I could get some sleep.

- in the morning on Saturday -

Double Ds pov.

I woke up and saw Kevin in my arms and him holding me back. He thankfully was still asleep. i squirmed out of his arms and went downstairs. It was 10:23 in the morning. I can't believe I slept that long. Quietly I put on some clothes and headed downstairs. Mom and dad both left a note

moms:

_cute friend you have there, about time you got other friends other than those other eddys! I love you! Mommy 3_

dads:

_son, be sure that you clean everything up ok. get good grades too. Dad_

jeez, I wonder if this is a healthy family relationship. In books I've read it isn't but I'm a good kid and I have manners and I wouldn't ditch school. Oh well. It's always been like this.

I made pancakes and bacon and eggs for breakfast. I put them on a plate and poured two glasses of milk. Then Kevin came down.

"Morning." he said.

"Good morning Kevin, did ya sleep well last night?"

"do you want me to be honest or lie?"

"huh?"

"do you want me to be honest or lie?" he said again.

"Honest I guess." I said taken back.

"Last night was interesting. I woke up in the middle if the night and I heard you talking in your sleep," 'WHAT?!' "And you cuddle in your sleep. last night was good for me, how about you?"

"uh...…" i did all that in my sleep and I dreamt about it too! "I had a nice night. Care to eat some breakfast?"

* * *

**ok. is that good? I hopefully am not leaving you at a suspenseful part. Have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so I'm not getting a lot of reviews but that is ok, those of you who don't have an account can still review, you will just review anonymously. Ok enjoy :)**

Kevins pov

After that last study session DD and I somehow went into a pattern of staying the night or talking across to each other from the window. It was fun.

- Friday -

"Ok Kevin, that ends our study session." He smiled.

"I guess so. Do you want me to spend the night?"

"Are you running away from your dad again?" He asked concerned.

"No, I just like it here better." I said a little too defensively.

"ok, well I bought lion king because you mentioned it the first time you stayed the night. Oh and you don't have to go get your clothes from next door because you actually left clothes here last time you spent the night." He set the cd case down on the white countertop.

"oh yeah that reminds me, you also left clothes at my house. And speaking of the first night, have you done the dare yet?" I asked.

"Ummmm no not yet." he blushed," have you?"

"not yet, I'm thinking about doing it soon though." I blushed. "I'll put the movie in."

"I make some popcorn." DD called after me as grabbed and went to his bedroom.

I put the movie and let the commercials roll. I striped to my blue boxers and in the middle of putting my pj pants on DD screamed in pain.

no ones pov

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" DD screamed as the popcorn bag burned his index finger.

"Double D whats wrong?!" Kevin sprinted into the kitchen, his pj pants half on and his blue boxers a little low for comfort.

"Ah, Kevin, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just burned my finger." DD blushed.

"Here let me see." Kevin took DDs hand and closely examined his finger. After a minute he popped DDs finger in his mouth. Sucking it sexily. It seemed as if sparkles surrounded them.

"Ahhhhhh, kevin?!" DD exclaimed surprised. He blushed so much that his pale face was red like an cherry.

Kevin picked him up and took him to the bathroom, DDs finger still in his mouth.

Kevin gently set DD on the counter of the sink and grabbed medical tape. He took DDs finger and said," Stop whining, I'm helping you." Kevin taped the finger after putting cream on it and the finger stop hurting. Kevin 'kissed it better' And asked, " There. Does it hurt anymore?"

"N-n-no, thanks Kevin." DD blushed," Can you finished putting you pj pants on?"

Kevin looked down and blushed like a cherry, he pulled up his pants quickly. "I will finished the popcorn, you go and wait in your room." Kevin leaned in like he was going to kiss the dork, thought better of it, and instead whispered don't hurt yourself in DDs ear, making him blush even more, which I didn't even think was possible.

Kevins pov

The dork burned himself opening the bags of popcorn, how silly. How cute. I opened the one he burned himself on and poured the bags into a big blue bowl left out. I carried it to DDs room ad opened the door to a kinda half naked DD.

"Ahhh?!" We BOTH screamed.

DDs pov.

- 5 minutes earlier -

i walked into my room and decided to do what Kevin said. I striped of all my clothes. I put on a new pair of black boxers. Half way when i was putting on the boxers Kevin came in. He saw my ass and my dick from behind.

"Ahhh?!" We BOTH screamed.

"aww man, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" Kevin slammed the door closed.

i hurried up and got my underwear and pants on. "Ok you can come in now, I'm no longer… naked…" I blushed.

He peeked the door open a bit. "You sure, no joke." He sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah, no joke."

"ok if you say so." He opened the door all the way, looked me up and down, the closed the door behind him. He carefully set the popcorn on the night stand and got into bed. "Ok, let's watch the movie and go to sleep." He blushed.

"Ok." I played the movie.

- 1 hour and 29 minutes later -

"night Kevin."

"Night Double D."

after a while Kevin's breathing evened out and his chest wasn't moving so much. I gently kissed him on the lips, whispered I love you, and fell asleep with my head on his chest.

Kevin's pov

Oh my fucking GOD. DD did NOT just do that! As soon as he was asleep I put my arm around him. At least I know he is in love with me. I kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep, happier than I ever imagined I could be.

* * *

**ok, who else thinks that last part was CUTE?! :)! Just wait for the next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**if you like this story then you are going to love this chapter, trust me. I barely even know what I'm going to write and I still am in love with it! :) ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kevin's pov.

"So Kevin, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Naz asked, twirling her blonde hair in between her fingers.

"Tomorrow is Saturday right?" She nodded, "Yeah I have something to do. Sorry. Hey don't you have a boyfriend from another school?"

"No, we broke up because he saw me on your motorcycle with you and totally got the wrong idea." She rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you asking me out?"

"Because I actually still like you." She blushed.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in you. I'm actually going to ask out the person I do like tomorrow. Sorry."

"Yeah it's fine. I knew you liked someone because you were happier lately but I thought Maybe I could get a small date with you and make you change your mind but I guess that's not happening but I'm still happy for you. Let me guess, your in love with Double D." She asked.

"Ummm yeah, how did you know?" I blushed.

"You two have been hanging out a lot recently and once when I saw you two you both were blushing. I just put two and two together. Well I hope he says yes. Good luck." She hugged me and smiled.

"Hey Kevin, I'll meet you at your house at 4 ok." DD said when he ran up to me and Naz, he saw me and Naz hugging!

"yeah ok sure."

"Hey Kevin, can you take me home today? My mom still has my car and I don't know where Rolf went." Naz asked.

"Sure, see you later DD." we fist bumped and I took naz to my motorcycle. "Naz, I hope that DD doesn't get the wrong idea about you and me. He saw us hugging." I handed her my spare helmet.

"It'll be fine, just profess your love tonight and you two can go where ever you want tomorrow. I recommend the movies." She put the helmet on and sat down behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm ready."

- 4:00 -

ding dong

i opened the door, "Double D you know you can just walk in."

"Sorry, I forgot." He seemed a little down.

"Hey, shouldn't we be at your house?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Come on, we can walk to my house together."

so we walked next door in complete silence. We went into the living room.

- 7:30 -

"hey why have you been sad this whole time?"

"oh it's nothing, really." He avoided eye contact.

"Is it ok for me to stay the night?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be? We are friends." DD looked offended that I even thought he didn't want my company.

"good." I smiled," Now what's wrong. I know you're upset about something. So don't even think about lying."

" Are you and Naz together?" He blurted. This is a double edge sword. This means he either likes me or Naz and if I'm correct he likes me.

"No, just really good friends. She was hugging me because I agreed to take her home. She also was sad because her boyfriend broke up with her because she asks me for a ride instead of calling him." he sighed with relief. "So is that what you're upset about? Honestly DD if you like her that much then why don't you ask her out?" I'm taking a huge risk here.

"Nah I'm fine. I don't like her anymore. See I used to like her in grade school but now, not really. Im in love with someone else. Oh yeah speaking of that someone else I still have to do the dare, do you still have to do it?"

"Yeah and I plan on doing it shortly." I smiled, I put my arm around DD and he blushed.

"Oh yeah? When?" He could hardly contain himself, he was blushing profusely.

i put my hand on the back of his head and smashed my lips onto his. He kissed me back and we had a tongue war. I whispered i love you in between breaths of air. He whispered I love you too. We slowly went down to the soft brown couch and i was on top of DD.

"Double D?" My eyes asked for permission. After all I don't want DD hating me. He nodded yes. I took off my shirt as he took off his own. Our pants shall come later. I laid down on top of him, our crotches touching each other, and we make out. Our tongues sliding in and out of the others mouth. Enjoying every second and feeling very aroused I start toying with DDs nipples. I break away and start sucking/kissing his neck. He moans softly at first, he's slowly getting a boner. I can feel it and it's making me aroused even more. "Hey DD?"

He moan," Yeah?" He was blushing because of every movement my fingers made on his hard nipples.

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my boyfriend too?"

he blushed harder," … of course." He gasped as my tongue slid from his neck to his left nipple and I sucked. With my free hand I undid his jeans. He helped me slide his jeans off and he undid my jeans. My rock hard boner finally free stuck out. Both of us had boners. Our tips touched each other making us more aroused than before. I slid off his Blue boxers and looked at his amazing 6 inch cock. Who knew that even a geek could have a nice size dick. I put my lips to the glorious stick and kissed it. Then I put all of it in my mouth. My head bobbing up and down DD raked his fingers in my hair. Moaning loudly in pleasure.

"May I stick my dick in please?"

he nodded his head. I picked up his legs and stuck it in. Every thrust felt great to both of us. We both moaned loudly in sync. Finally we came together. Me inside, him on my stomach. We made our way to his bathroom. "Let's take a shower together." DD said. He had grabbed our clothes and put them in the dirty hamper. He turned the shower on, it was warm. We washed each other and washed each other's haiR. Afterwards we dried off and put on pjs.

we walked into his room holding hands, falling in the bed in each others arms. We snuggled. "You wanna watch a movie?" DD asked.

"Hmmmm not tonight. Let's just cuddle. You know, I'm not gonna be this cuddly in school or around people. It's only gonna be when we're alone. By the way my dad is sooooo going to hate me." I smiled a little on the nape of his neck. My arms were around his shoulders and his were around my waist. Our legs were intertwined.

"I figured That. Let's just go to sleep. Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow." he sighed.

"What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know. Let's see the fault in our stars."

"what a perfect movie to symbolize our love." I sighed, he laughed. "What?"

"your being romantic in a sarcastic way. It's cute." he blushed.

"You're cuter." He blushed even more. "DD, get used to me calling you cute. Also I think I'm gonna start calling you Edward. that cool?"

"yes and I will try." he smiled and nuzzled his face in my chest. Then we fell asleep.

* * *

**cute isn't it. I especially love that sexy scene. Let me know if you want more details or if I should make it longer. Just let me know and I will use what you ask of me. This may be my fantasy but I want you to enjoy it too. I'll still get my fantasy through. So yeah review!**


End file.
